


Reward

by gokkyun



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money excites Kaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened and I don't think I can find a proper excuse for it. I'm sorry. Written in 2 hours and not really proofread. 
> 
> Set during PW. Really, really PWP and just an exercise for to write BJs since I'm really bad at writing them. Sorry.  
> Enjoy. (Or not.)

It's not rare thing to see the younger man waiting for him next to the helicopter landing pad. In fact, it was a common thing for Kaz to do when Snake returned from a successfully finished contract - that brought in tons of money and reputation. Maybe it were Kaz's Japanese genes or his general greed for money and to carefully use it and plan it's use, Snake wasn't sure, but money and business relations coming from owning it excited Kaz like nothing else. Except maybe sex. 

Something's off though, Snake notices as he steps out of the chopper, the soldiers saluting him as usual. It's not Kaz's bright smile that sends him off, or the way he walks towards Snake, hands pressed together in front of his chest as if he's just received the biggest treat of his life, but the tiny flush on the man's high cheekbones, barely noticeable under the bright sun and the dark sunglasses. "Welcome home, Boss.", Kaz says, voice just as cheerful as his expression. 

"Thanks.", Snake simply replies, unable to help it as he returns Kaz's smile, even if he's pretty sure that the other man has something in his mind - whether it is of good or bad nature. He watches as Kaz's head moves, indicating that they should move, to which Snake complies. 

They walk a couple of steps, far enough for the soldiers to move from the landing pad. Kaz then stretches his arms into the air, an overly satisfied sigh leaving his mouth. "You did great work out there, Boss. As always.", he says, turning his head towards Snake, smile still laying on his face. "With the money we got from that mission, I can finally shut Strangelove and Huey up.", Kaz's slams his hands together, then rubbing them against each other, like a little boy scheming a plan. "We can finally buy better equipment and weapons for the combat unit and the dispatch units. And just imagine the new kind of technology we could buy or even develop with the R&D guys."

A small chuckle leaves Snake's mouth as he listens to Kaz, who continues his enthusiastic plans about expanding Mother Base and its units even further. He's exhausted and there are a couple of dull aches in some of his bones, but seeing how the success of the mission lifts Kaz's spirits - who will eventually lift everyone else's spirits - is something that makes Snake happier than all of that money he earned them. Of course, Snake couldn't deny that the money is a wonderful side effect. 

However, Snake loses track of his thought and apparently track of Kaz's voice as the younger man pulls on his arm. Confusion settles in his head as he's being dragged along into one of the large storage halls, filled with a countless amount of boxes, containers and other things. It's dark in here, only a few sunrays shining through the small windows. 

"Kaz, what are we doing here?", Snake grunts, barely recognizing the younger man in front of him thanks to the twilight surrounding them. There's no answer from the younger man whatsoever, he just drags Snake further into the large hall. They finally stop behind a couple of large containers. 

A questioning look settles on Snake's face as he feels Kaz's hands working on the several belts and straps holding his pants in place, before the younger man pulls them and Snake's underwear down - without any warning, hesitation or explanation. "Kaz - what are we - no, what are you doing here? Or better yet, what are you doing down there - on me?", Snake asks, harshly swallowing as his eye is glued to Kaz's face.

Snake is glad that the light in the storage hall suffices to see Kaz in front of him. A grin forms on the younger man's face as Snake feels how he's being pushed backwards, until the back of his legs hit something. He's forced to sit down on a rather small wooden box a moment then, the material cold under his bare ass. Confusion spreads through him, but is soothed as Kaz leans down, the man's slender fingers on either side of Snake's face.

It takes Snake a moment to focus his eye onto Kaz's face, a warm throb then establishing in his lower region. Kaz's glasses are purposely moved down his nose, blue eyes revealed and half-lidded, an almost unnoticed, soft flush on the high cheekbones, full lips spread in a teasing way. "Boss", Kaz then whispers, his voice sounding as sultry as his face looks. The younger man then leans closer, placing a soft kiss on the right edge of Snake's mouth, "Snake", then placing another kiss, but with slightly more pressure on the left edge, "John". 

Kaz's lips press against Snake's then, full and soft. Their movement is subtle, yet intoxicating to the older man, especially as he feels Kaz's fingers softly caressing the side of his face. Whatever Kaz has in mind, it feels special. The man was a tease whenever he could, but his touches were rarely this soft, almost delicately so. 

The innocent kiss doesn't last for long though, Kaz pulling away, lips curling upward as Snake stares at him with a questioning look. "Just relax. I want to give you a-", Kaz interrupts his own words by biting down on his lower lip, averting his eyes for a second - his way of hiding embarrassment. "- reward.". 

And if that wasn't enough of a hint to Snake already, the way Kaz then completely pulls Snake's pants off and kneels between Snake's legs surely is. "Kaz, you don't have to. I'm all dirty and sweaty. You should know.", Snake says, his body protesting against his words as he looks down between his legs.

"Right.", Kaz whispers, leaning his face against Snake's left thigh, "I want to, though.". A pleasant shiver travels through Snake's body then, the feeling of Kaz's soft lips against his skin way too good. "I love you like this.", the words slip out of Kaz between a couple of more feather-light kisses, "All rugged up and smelling like a bloody battlefield.". A low sigh leaves Kaz's mouth. "Like a real man should. ".

Kaz then looks up to Snake, eyes slightly hostile as his middle finger pushes his sunglasses back in place. "I swear though, if you dare to touch my clothes or worse, my hair, with your dirty hands, I will stop on the spot. Understood?". 

A grunt and the roll of his eye, together with a "Yeah" is Snake's reply. As much as he loves to touch Kaz when his dick is buried in the younger man - in whichever way - Snake is hardly in the position to refuse what is offered to him as of right now. He watches as Kaz smiles before the man lowers his head again, Snake feeling how Kaz's fingers travel along his inner thigh, his mouth following the light touches. It was subtle, but Snake felt how the younger man's hands pushed his legs further apart, granting Kaz more space and also better access. 

The urge to dig his fingers into Kaz's blond hair grows soon, the younger man getting closer and closer to Snake's testicles. It's not long before his fingers caress them, but also squeeze them, making sure to do it long enough to force a throaty moan out of Snake. Kaz then let his mouth join in, tenderly placing his lips on Snake's testicles before sucking on them, guiding one and then both into his mouth with the help of his fingers. His tongue moves over them then, warm and wet and wonderful enough for Snake's breathing to become heavier. 

Kaz then removes the testicles from his mouth, wasting no time to let his tongue slide along the underside of Snake's half-hard cock. Snake's breathes in as Kaz's right hand starts to massage his testicles, while his left hand grabs his cock, giving it a soft stroke before slightly lifting it to give his tongue better access and an intense angle. Kaz licks along the whole length then - again -, before wrapping his whole mouth around it from the side, softly sucking on the shaft and teasing it with his teeth, careful as he does. 

A rough shiver runs over Snake's back then, not sure if it's caused by Kaz's tongue or his eyes. The younger man looks up to him, sultry blue eyes visible behind the sunglasses, watching Snake's face closely as he kisses the cock's tip, teasingly licking it. A loud moan echoes through the hall as Kaz puts his whole mouth around the tip then, slipping his tongue into the sensitive slit and swirling around it before starting to gently suck Snake off. 

It grows harder and harder for Snake to keep his hands to himself, so instead his hips subtly push off the wooden box, forcing his cock deeper into Kaz's wonderfully warm and wet mouth. To Snake's surprise - and pleasure - the younger man doesn't seem to mind though, an approving hum vibrating around his dick as Kaz bobs his head up and down, burrowing the dick that lays so perfectly around his full, already swollen lips, further into him. 

"Kaz -", Snake grunts out, his hands settling on the edge of the box to at least hold onto something. He resists the urge to lay his head back into his neck in the meantime, just to keep eye contact with the man kneeling between his legs. Kaz replies to the calling of his name with a smirk, cocky in its nature even with his lips completely spread around Snake's cock.

Stroking the root of Snake's cock with one hand while the other is still busy fondling the man's testicles, Kaz swallows hard around it, while his tongue presses against its underside. Snake watches closely, anticipating what the younger man is going to do next - he's rewarded by Kaz closing his blue eyes in a slow, alluring way, the younger man moving his mouth back to the tip of Snake's dick, softly sucking on it, before going all the way down again, Kaz's nose pressing up against the dark curls of Snake's pubic hair. 

Kaz repeats these movements a few times, moaning around Snake's cock as if he couldn't get enough of it, coating it in his saliva. Snake watches Kaz closely - how couldn't he - biting down on his lower lip as Kaz opens his eyes again, smiling, not in a teasing but in an affectionate way. The younger an then presses his tongue flat along the underside of Snake's cock, mouth pushing down onto it again, this time pushing even further. 

Snake's moan is loud and rough as he feels his cock pushing against the back of Kaz's throat and it's hard to keep his hips from bucking up and down, the heat of Kaz's mouth around him starting to become too much - the look that Kaz is giving him not helping. 

The younger man remains like this, breathing heavily through his nose as his lips are wrapped around Snake's dick, moaning, no, whimpering, the vibrations as well as the sounds stimulating Snake even more. The blue eyes are staring back at Snake, lust visible even behind the dark sunglasses, just like the heavy flush on the man's cheekbones and the glistening sweat on his forehead. 

A shuddering moan fills the hot air around them as Kaz starts to move again, the pace and intensity of his sucking now growing with every move of his head, every stroke of his hand on Snake's length. The older man tries hard to keep his eyes open - enjoying the sight of Kaz on his knees far too much - but closes them in the end, the feeling in his stomach and the warmth around his dick sending him over the edge for good this time. 

Feeling the grip around his testicles tightening, as well as Kaz's sucking and the movement of his slender fingers around his cock becoming more frantic, Snake can't help but to slightly lift his ass off the wooden box, pushing into Kaz's mouth. He feels his stomach twist and his legs shaking as he comes without a word but with a couple of heavy groans, breathing almost desperate as he feels himself releasing into Kaz's mouth - or so he thought. 

Opening his eyes, Snake watches as Kaz swallows most of his release, while part of it messily drips down the younger man's chin - but that's not even the worst. Some of Snake's cum is sticking to Kaz's left cheek and - that's the worst - on the left side of his sunglasses. 

To Snake's surprise Kaz stays rather calm, keeping his lips wrapped around Snake's cock until he's done - the younger man slowly removes the sensitive cock from his mouth then, immediately standing up and grunting bitterly. 

"Couldn't you - - say you were close?", Kaz grunts as he glares at Snake, the angry expression losing its impact since half of the younger man's face is covered in cum. "Oh my god.", he continues, Snake watching in silent amusement as Kaz takes off the sullied sunglasses and gives them a disgusted look. "You can't be serious, you can't be fucking serious.". 

A snort finds its way through Snake's tightly sealed lips, earning him a death glare from Kaz. "Just lick it off. You just swallowed most of it anyways.", Snake suggests as he stands up, grabbing his pants and putting them back on, sloppily closing the belts and straps so their activities in here weren't that evident. 

"I can't just lick my glasses, you know how carefully I treat them.", Kaz replies, voice almost desperate. "Usually. Goddamnit.", he continues, before his tongue licks over the dark glasses, catching the sticky cum with his tongue, but not managing to completely clean it. "Guess I can't wear them for now. Oh man.". 

"Shouldn't you worry more about - this?", Snake asks as he steps closer to Kaz, pointing at the younger man's cheek, covered in cum that slowly makes its way to his chin. 

"This is the worst day of my life.", Kaz grunts out as he puts his glasses into one of his trouser's pockets, his hands then wandering to his yellow scarf and untying it. He then uses the cloth to wipe the remaining cum of his cheeks, frowning as he stuffs it into another pocket. "Good?". 

A smile crosses Snake's lips then, Kaz's slightly messy hair curling around his neck as he gives Snake a questioning look, cheeks still tinted in a soft red. 

"Perfect.".


End file.
